


What We Do

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, Gangster, M/M, Sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael started talking at 500 miles a minute, which for a quick second had Ray thinking he was Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do

Being the sniper meant you were always kind of a great deal away from everyone. Now usually, that wasn’t an issue for Ray, except for the knife pressed into his neck right now. He had been ambushed during a job. The job itself had become unimportant to the men, except for Michael, Geoff, Jack, or Ryan to get out of the building without them having to deal with cops they needed Ray to take a certain shot.

Ray was taking deep, concentrated breaths as he tried to work a way out of this. He slid his eyes, trying to see the person who was holding the knife. No doubt, he was a bodyguard of their current target, who was a multimillionaire. Ray elbowed him, wincing as the knife made a very shallow cut as the man moved to hold his chest in a moment of weakness. Ray grimaced, quickly grabbing his gun and shooting the man point blank with it. Unfortunately, it seemed he hadn’t been the only one there and suddenly there were guys pouring into the doorway. Ray shoot them as they came into view, hearing the boys panicking over the headset, trying to figure out a way to get past the one thing they really needed Ray to take out.

Ray grinned, holding his neck with one hand as the last one came into sight, shooting him with his handgun which Ray had pulled out in between a few seconds of men pouring in. It was like a small wall of bodies outside the door; it had been about 6 other guys as backup.

“Ray…Ray!” Michael started talking at 500 miles a minute, which for a quick second had Ray thinking he was Gavin. Apparently, Michael thought he was dead because they hadn’t heard from him in so long. So, instead of responding, Ray got back in the previous position he had been in and took the shot, hearing Michael gasp over the head set momentarily before he took his finger off the button required to talk.

“I’m fine. There are, however, six bodies that need to be dealt with blocking my path and I can barely move Gavin, so,” Ray said with a chuckle, standing up and disassembling his sniper rifle to fit it back into the case it went in.


End file.
